


If These Walls Could Talk

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M, Guilt, Humor, Monologue, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If these walls could talk, they'd call Sam an idiot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If These Walls Could Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Burn Notice, Fiona/Sam Axe, walls, secrets

Oh, if only these walls could talk!

They’d say something about how I’m a total sucker when it comes to pretty eyes and feminine wiles. And then they’d offer me a huge ass beer and a pat on the shoulders and say ‘we get it, Sam – no guy’s made out of stone.’

…Yeah, this is getting weird…

So I’m sleeping with Fi. That’s something Mikey won’t tell you in one of his speeches – or worse yet, he’d give you his word on it, and he’s not exactly thrilled with us right now. Since he and Fi’re on their forty-millionth break, don’t take his word for it.

It was a cover thing – just a one-timer – at first. I had to protect her, and she had to make me look like a pimp. We got outa there with our lives, and she won a new chew toy.

You might ask me why the hell I’d wanna stick around with Fi in the first place, considering how much we fight. I’ve gotta tell you, it’s her charm.

It’s her charm.

No, it’s her attitude. 

Eh. It’s a lot more than that. Now, I don’t wanna tell tales outta school, but she’s got a cunt like a python, and when it’s wrapped around you and you’re pressing her cute little ass to a brick wall, you can’t think about right or wrong. All you wanna do is obey the laws of nature and fuck her ‘til she starts screaming and clawing you.

That makes it sound dirty and cheap, doesn’t it? Sounds like something we should lock up and tossed into the back of the closet for screwing around like this, doesn’t it?

But she wants me and I want her.

Isn’t that good enough?

Then why the hell do I feel so bad for feeling so good?


End file.
